


Interlude

by thewightknight



Series: First Order Husbands [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, Inappropriate Use of the Force, M/M, angry space boyfriends, come with the force, first order husbands, mind trick, we might be about to die sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 18:38:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5676436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewightknight/pseuds/thewightknight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Escaping from the destruction of Starkiller Base doesn't go smoothly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interlude

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to say a huge thank you for all the love for this story. In a little over a week, it's already shot nearly to the top in my stats for both views and kudos. *blowing kisses to you all*
> 
> Edited to add - [now with art!](http://thewightknight.tumblr.com/post/145051936318/the-pudding-is-a-lie-my-first-commission-ever-for)

Hux tracked the energy signal of Ren’s lightsaber, finding him in the woods next to a cleft in the ground, unconscious and bleeding. Troopers lifted him onto a stretcher and carried him back to the shuttle. They almost didn’t make it off-planet and he ended up pulling the pilot out of the chair and taking over the controls himself after they’d run into one too many pieces of debris. They blasted free of the atmosphere just as the planet exploded, engines stuttering as the destructive force shot them forward.

Ren’s shuttle didn’t have the maneuverability of the other vessels he could have chosen and its medbay was subpar as well. He’d chosen it for its better shielding, he'd told himself at the time, but unconsciously he'd been catering to what he assumed Ren would prefer. He didn't realize this until it was too late to go back for a better ship and hated himself for it as soon as he did. He was even more disgusted when he realized their communication array had been destroyed during the escape and they couldn’t contact the _Finalizer_ for pickup. If Ren died on him he might as well just pilot them into the nearest star.

There was nothing for it but to venture on ahead themselves, reporting to Snoke with Ren as he’d been ordered. He programmed the nav computer and jumped them into hyperspace, then turned the controls back to the pilot and went to go check on Ren.

As he approached the medbay a trooper flew through the door, colliding with the bulkhead and slumping to the ground. Ren’s body might not be in the best of shape, he thought, but his temper had survived unscathed. Steeling himself, he entered the medbay.

Ren’s eyes were closed, the wound on his face a striking contrast against his pale skin. It had broken open and blood dripped down Ren’s cheek onto the surface beneath him. A tray of medical supplies was scattered across the floor.

“Fool was about to slap a stimpatch on me instead of bacta.”

Hux glanced behind him but the trooper had already vanished. They did learn to do that quickly around Ren. Sighing, he circled the table, taking stock of Ren’s wounds. There were multiple lightsaber burns, plus the gash on his cheek, but none of them looked serious enough to account for the blood pooling under his body.

The lightsaber wounds were cauterized but too much movement would break them open, and fibers from Ren’s garments were melted into his skin at the point of contact. The wound in his leg was easiest, so he treated it first. His robes had to be cut off. Hux trimmed around the wounds carefully as he peeled back fabric, making himself concentrate on assessing the damage, imagining what the Supreme Leader would do to him if his pupil died before he could deliver Ren to him, reciting his medic training over and over in his head. It kept him from thinking about the skin he exposed as Ren’s clothing fell away. He had only seen Ren without his helmet a handful of times and they had never actually physically touched. Now the helmet was lost, left behind somewhere on Starkiller Base, and as the rest of Ren’s clothes fell away his hands shook with the thought of what lay exposed beneath him.

Luckily Ren seemed to be lost in his own thoughts, unaware of the paths Hux’s traitorous brain was leading him down. He applied bacta to the wounds as he uncovered them, hoping the fibers would come away with the scabs when the skin healed and not become permanently embedded in Ren’s skin. When he bared Ren's torso and found the wound in wound in his side, he blanched.

“What did this?” he asked as he examined the injury. 

“Bowcaster.”

It was ugly, but upon further examination it wasn't bad as he’d feared. The blast had taken a chunk out of his side and it was still bleeding, but sluggishly now and nothing vital seemed to have been hit. There was also extensive bruising around the wound which Hux couldn’t account for. He ran a medscanner over the wound and it emitted a worrisome series of beeps and flashing lights. Ren needed a full bacta tank, not the simple patches that were all the supply lockers contained. “We need to get this sealed as soon as possible. You’re still losing blood. With this shuttle’s limited facilities, it will scar badly, and you may lose some flexibility.”

“So no lusty acrobatics in our near future, I take it?” 

Hux flushed, ignored him. “In order for me to seal it completely, you’re going to have to roll over onto your side, which means ….”

“Yes, onto my injured shoulder. It’s my body that’s hurt, not my brain, Hux.”

Hux bit back a response as he got an arm under Ren and levered him up. As Ren turned, he hissed in pain, and the doors of all the cabinets in the medbay started rattling.

“Try not to destroy anything, please. We’re rather short of repair crews and spare parts at the moment,” he snapped. He heard Ren grit his teeth, but the Force tremors subsided. A whining breath escaped him as Ren slathered bacta onto the open wound and he jerked his hand back.

“Get on with it!” Ren rasped.

Just as Hux began to apply the skin sealant there was another massive shudder and a whine that made him drop the medtool and clamp his hands to his ears. The ship shook again and the power flickered, lights dimming once, twice. They went out for a count of three and then came back on again at half strength.

He glared at Ren, who glared back. “That wasn’t me,” Ren snapped.

The comm crackled to life. “Um, General Hux, sir? Um ... we just dropped out of lightspeed. Sir.” The trooper sounded terrified.

Hux cursed under his breath. “Run a diagnostic,” he ordered. “I'll be up as soon as I finish seeing to Lord Ren.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

“Well?” Ren demanded when he returned.

“The damage is extensive and this shuttle isn't equipped to deal with the repairs we need. I can jury-rig it to give us one hop in lightspeed, which will give us an equal chance either to reach the nearest system or to get splattered across several parsecs.”

“Ah.”

Hux waited, but that seemed to be the end of Ren's input on their situation.

“I'll prepare us for the jump, then.” There was still no response. Ren had closed his eyes and lay with his hands laced across his chest, completely bare except for the bacta patches and Hux began reciting diagnostic routines in his head, trying again not to react to the view in front of him. As he turned to go he caught what might have been a slight upwards twitch of Ren’s mouth.

He took his time with the repairs, making doubly and triply sure each connection was correct, that each bypass he’d made wouldn’t overheat. He ended doing them all himself since his life depended on how well they were done, relying on the troopers merely to hand him tools as needed.

It’d been years since he’d done this, sunk his hands deep into the guts of a ship, sweat dripping from his brow, grease stinging in welding burns on the backs of his hands. As he worked, he made a list of the parts he’d need to obtain, for both the hyperdrive and communications. It was two days before he allowed himself to be satisfied. He expected Ren would hound him about their status but instead he spent most of it in some kind of meditative trance. He made sure someone was stationed outside the medbay at all times nevertheless.

So it was that as he was triple checking the last connection that needed to be made that a trooper rushed up to him. 

“Sir!” The trooper skidded to a halt as he saluted. “Lord Ren, sir. He’s sitting up and trying to remove the bacta patches.”

Hux swore under his breath. “Did he say why?”

“I, er, didn’t ask, sir,” the trooper stammered.

“Very well. I’ll see to him. Dismissed.” As the trooper bolted away, he wiped his hands on the rag stuffed through his belt. He thought about taking a few minutes to clean himself up and get back into uniform, but decided against it. Ren could deal with his less than perfect presence.

Ren had managed to peel off two of the patches by the time he got to the medbay and was working on a third. At least he hadn’t started messing with his side yet. Hux began to protest, but when he approached he saw the newly exposed wounds were healed.

“You look surprised, Hux. Do you doubt my powers?”

At Ren’s words Hux realized he’d reached out, fingers hovering just over Ren’s skin. The wound looked months old instead of merely days. He could feel the heat radiating off of Ren’s body and suddenly felt a horrible need to trace the scar’s outline. Flushing, he drew his hand back, conscious of his appearance. He was out of uniform, clad simply in his trousers and undershirt. There was grease ground into his knuckles and streaked on his bare arms and he was sure his hair must be a sight, as he’d run his fingers through it more than once in frustration that day. He tried to cover up his embarrassment with chatter.

“I’ve completed my repairs, Lord Ren. We are ready to attempt lightspeed….”

Ren interrupted him. “You want to touch me?” There was surprise, a question in Ren’s words.

Hux tried to ignore him and continued to speak. “It looks like Dantooine is our best destination. We can survey the planet to determine best where we should land, but I have no doubt we will be able to find the parts we need there to fully repair our….”

Ren interrupted him again. “You want to touch me.” The quality of his voice had changed, softer now, but with power behind it, and Hux found himself repeating the words.

“I want to touch you.” It was true, but it wasn’t his will that prompted him to speak.

“You will touch me,” Ren continued.

“I will touch you,” Hux said, and watched as his hand moved of its own accord, not to the shoulder but upwards instead, brushing the hair back from Ren’s forehead. He saw Ren’s eyes widen in startlement. Not the touch he was expecting, a voice whispered from the back of head as his hand traced the contours of Ren’s cheek and buried itself in the hair at the base of Ren’s skull.

He expected at any moment to be hurled away, was surprised when Ren leaned into his touch, eyelids fluttering. The compulsion had been brief and his movements were under his control again and he should have drawn back, turned and left, but instead he found himself moving closer. They had a fifty-fifty chance of dying when he flipped the switch for the hyperdrive, so why not? His kiss surprised Ren even more than his first touch. When their lips met a shudder ran through Ren and Hux waited again for the blow that would send him flying, gasped in shock instead when arms wrapped around his waist, pulling him closer. Ren's lips parted beneath his and he teased at them, nipping and sucking, still expecting to be crushed at any minute and savoring every second until the inevitable occurred.

He began to allow himself to hope that this wasn’t some trick when Ren started pulling at his shirt, abandoning his lips only for the moment it took to strip the garment off. The first touch of skin to skin was almost too much, hands raking down his back, chest brushing against his. He followed the flow of muscles along shoulders and arms as Ren's hands traveled lower, cupping the curve of his ass, drawing him even closer. For the first time he felt an extra touch, a sensation of fingers brushing through his hair. It was too short to grip, he would have said, but those invisible fingers managed, pulling his head back, breaking the kiss. 

A whine escaped his throat, a protest that cut off as Ren began to tease at the exposed curve of his neck, first lips soft against his skin and then a sharp pain as Ren bit down hard just below his ear, followed by teasing bites and licks that turned his knees to jelly and called his attention how painfully tight his pants had grown. Hands fumbled at his trousers as lips found his again, undoing the buttons, sliding them down over his hips and he braced himself against the table’s edge as Ren wrapped his legs around him, moaning as Ren rutted against him, hot and hard. 

Hux toed off his boots and wiggled the rest of the way out of his pants, a motion that earned a hum of approval, and then pushed Ren back onto the table, crawling on top of him, pressing down against him. Ren arched up against him, rubbing their cocks together, and Hux cried out, hoarse and low as he felt a familiar touch, this time wrapping around them both, steady in rhythm for only a few strokes and then quickly becoming erratic as Ren’s breath hitched. Propping himself up on one elbow, he reached down, wrapping his fingers around them both as the last phantom touches disappeared. Ren bucked up into his hand, crying out as Hux dragged his thumb over the leaking tip of his cock. It didn’t take much longer to bring him to the edge and he took Hux over with him, trembling with the force of his release.

Medbay exam tables were not meant for two. It took some creative maneuvering afterwards before they settled side by side, wrapped around each other, listening to each other’s breathing quiet and heartbeats slow. Hux found himself smoothing the hair back from Ren’s forehead again, a repeat of the gesture that had begun this encounter. Any moment now this would end. They’d rise, dress, and make their way up to the cockpit, find out whether they’d live or die when they made the attempt at lightspeed. But he’d savor these last few seconds first.

**Author's Note:**

> The Dark Side of the force can be used for healing according to Wookiepedia - they use their own pain to heal themselves, which perhaps explains why Ren kept hitting himself in the side while he was fighting Rey. I made up bacta patches, but it seems like something that should exist.
> 
> I had Hux track the energy signature of Ren's lightsaber to track him down, but I've been informed that it's canon that Hux has a tracker planted in Ren's belt. That makes this fan art from [givenclarity on tumblr](http://givenclarity.tumblr.com/post/136179324571/1-in-3-sith-go-missing-get-yours-micro-chipped) even funnier:
> 
>  
> 
> Feel free to come say hi over on [tumblr](http://thewightknight.tumblr.com/).


End file.
